Bruises and Bitemarks
by Kao-tan
Summary: The first time blue eyes had locked with sea-green it had been a mere accident. It had happened on a subway train in a compartment with few too many people on it.
1. Right Place Right Time

**Disclaimer**: Like you need to know but, I don't own any of the characters. Or anything at all, for that matter. I don't have a beta though...sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

**Prologue**

The first time blue eyes had locked with sea-green it had been a mere accident. It had happened on a subway train in a compartment with few too many people on it.

Flickering lights above had done little to calm Roxas' nerves as he had curled one leg up to his chest and adjusted his black rimmed glasses. It wouldn't be a long trip. It wasn't even really that big of a deal. It was something everyone went through at one point in their lives. But the impact had just started to hit him. The weight of the situation slowly starting to settle onto his shoulders.

He was moving away to collage. Not too far. Two hours. And having to only switch trains twice had been a big relief to the blond. Probably because he wasn't use to this. He was from a small and quiet town. A town that he didn't have to worry about being mugged or murdered. And judging from the college he was going to he wouldn't have to worry about it there. Just...the trip home and back was something that would no doubt keep him on edge.

Why oh why hadn't he gone with his brother? Sora had bummed a ride from his best friend and, though he had offered for Roxas to come along, he didn't much care for the silver haired male his twin hung out with. There was something in his tense stance and his cocky attitude that just pissed him off.

He was starting to regret that now. It probably wouldn't have been too bad to put up with Riku for just a few hours rather than spending two by himself and hoping that if he moved he'd still find his wallet tucked safely in his pocket. Next time. Definitely next time. He would put up with Riku and maybe even spend his time drawing his twin's attention away from the silverette and pissing the other male off in doing so. It was always fun to see how much he could upset the other male until the vein in his forehead began to show.

But now wasn't the time to think about happy thoughts. Though that might have lifted his spirits some he felt like he should keep himself aware of the people around him. A few of the older ones, the ones with the leather jackets and the oh so original black sunglasses perched on top of their heads, had been glancing at him throughout the whole ride and...that just seemed to make the hair on the back of his neck stand up even more then it already did.

Roxas felt the train slow to a stop and the announcer calling out the stop they were at and which one would be coming up next. A sigh of relief parted the blond's lips when he realized that the next stop would be his. Talk about luck.

He watched with hidden interest as the few passengers in his compartment stood up and collected their bags and purses before heading out the door. The two males from before didn't move an inch. Roxas would have swallowed had he not felt so tense. He saw the tallest one brush his silver hair from his eyes and for a split second the blond was reminded of Riku. That did little to relax him. Especially when made a small movement that looked a lot like he was getting up at his own leisurely pace.

Roxas made to slink down into his seat, trying his best to ignore the sound of boots coming his way. No one else seemed to be getting on at this spot and Roxas was almost afraid as to what that would mean to him. It wasn't like he was a wimp or anything...he just wasn't big on fighting and pain.

"And to who do I have the pleasure of talking to?"

He didn't say anything to the silky voice that called out to him. The boots had brought the person into his line of vision though Roxas continued to stare straight forward, his ears straining as the announcer came back on and called out that it was the last chance for passengers to leave and board before the train began to move again.

It was then that he felt a rough grasp to his shirt collar. His foot easily slipped out from the weak grasp the shoe had had on the seat. The sound it made as it hit the floor almost made Roxas wince but he kept his face as straight as he could. His well pressed shirt was crinkled under the firm grip and the sleeves he had taken careful time in folding the sleeves and rolling it up slipped a bit down his arms.

"Didn't you hear me? Or perhaps your deaf?"

"Don't break him, brother. I'll still want my turn you know." A softer voice sounded from the corner and Roxas knew that it was his assailant's companion. Not that that was hard to gather considering he had been the only other male in the small space.

"Oh, I won't break him. I'm not a mean brother, Yazoo." The male before him sighed as though he were exasperated at the very thought before he shook the blond slightly. "Name. Now." Roxas parted his lips to say something but nothing came out at first. Instead he raised a single hand and adjusted his glasses, his blue eyes staring at the other male dully.

"If you let me go and introduce yourself, I may just be willing to hand out that information."

Idiot idiot idiot. His mind kept screaming the words over and over in his head but he knew it did no good. His sarcastic tongue had always lashed out before his mind could register a situation. He saw a sharp glint of white as the male snarled and he was sure that the other was going to lash out at him.

_Ladies and gentleman these snakes are slitherin' with dollar signs in there eyes with tongues so reptilian. _

The sound almost seemed to flood Roxas with relief. It meant that someone else had stepped into the compartment. It meant that he wouldn't be alone till he got to his stop. The assailant stopped whatever it was he was going to do and glanced up, Roxas doing the same.

_This industries venomous with cold-blooded sentiment. No need for nervousness it's just a bit of turbulence. _

Deep blue eyes locked with sea-green.

One's face filled with shocked distress while the other looked rather passive though a bit awkward at what he had just rushed into. After all, he had only jumped into the first compartment he could get to so he wouldn't be late.

A soft growl left his assailant's throat and and he felt the grasp on his shirt collar loosen. "Excuse us but we're a bit busy here."

The male with the sea-green eyes tilted his head slightly, a pink tongue darting out to graze along his lips and across the black metal spiral that decorated his lower lip. "Yeah, that'd be nice but I don't think I have time to go compartment hunting." His voice was soft and almost melodic. That was the first thing that Roxas noticed. The second was the fact that he had a really weird-ass hell style. A mullet? Really? But...the blond couldn't say that it didn't look like it fit him.

"Kadaj." The voice, Roxas assumed now that it belonged to Yazoo, had come nearer and that only caused Roxas to squirm. The loose grip Kadaj had on him allowed the blond to break free and push himself against the corner wall, one leg propped back on the seat while the dangled over the edge and seemed to be trying to push Roxas further away.

"Not now Yazoo. I think someone's just decided to mess with the wrong person..."

The male that had most recently appeared tilted his head once more to the side. "I'm not messing with anyone. I just want to lean against this pole here," He spoke happily, though Roxas was sure he heard an undertone of defiance and mockery, before leaning against one of the metal poles that were stationed down the middle of the compartment. "And wait for my stop to come."

"You have no idea-"

"Kadaj!" Yazoo hissed as he gripped his brother's arm and drew the older male toward him, whispering something harshly into his ear before glancing toward the mulleted male. Kadaj made an odd sound in the back of his throat as he did the same. Several emotions flickered through his eyes but there weren't there long enough for Roxas to read them before irritation set in. The shorter haired male didn't say anything else as the announce came back on and he took a few hurried steps toward the door. His longer haired brother did the same and both managed to escape the small space before the doors closed on them and the train began it's movement.

Roxas let out a shake break as he pushed himself up a bit, one hand leaving the seat to try and straighten the shirt and tie that had been mused in his little adventure. Swallowing another gulp of air when he realized his body was still tense he glanced back up at his only companion. The mulleted man had his eyes trained on the blond and, while he had been unnerved by the gaze of the other two, this one just brought irritation. It was like he was expecting Roxas to do something.

"..." Roxas raised an eyebrow slightly, meeting the other's gaze head on.

"...Well?" He sounded almost disappointed that he had to say something.

"Well what?" Roxas bit back, a bit confused as to what the other had wanted him to say.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"For what?" The blond shifted once more, bringing his foot down to the floor as he stared at the other male. Surely he didn't expect Roxas to thank him for just randomly showing up at an appropriate time, did he?

"Forget it." The man sighed, turning around so that his back was to Roxas. "If I have to say it then your thanks isn't worth it." Roxas glared at the man's back. Even though the last part had been grumbled it wasn't like there was that much noise to block it out. It was then that the blond noticed the white fur around the other male's shirt collar, the cloth dyed a bright red and almost flaring out in tattered shreds as it hung around tight black jeans.

All in all he came off as some kind of punk to Roxas and, even though this man had probably saved him from something severe, he wasn't really one to associate himself with punks.

So the rest of the ride was held mostly in silence and the occasional grumbling from the standing male, though those words were so soft they were drowned out by the music that blared from the headphones around his neck.

* * *

"Finally...." Roxas sighed in relief as he leaned against Riku's truck. A faint 'don't scratch the paint' was heard from from the truck as the silvered male dug under all the bags to find the ones that were Roxas'.

After the train had stopped Roxas had gathered his stuff quickly and fled from the tiny compartment before he had to say something to his companion. Once he had stepped into the flood of people he hadn't even looked back to see if the other male had gotten off as well.

It wasn't like he wasn't grateful or anything. But if you nearly got jumped in the subway you probably wouldn't trust the person that just saved you either. Especially if they dressed like the type of person that was in a gang or something. Not that white fluffy collars were usually worn in a gang but...well...he wasn't really sure what gang members wore. He supposed they wore whatever they damn well pleased.

"My body's too soft to scratch your pain." Roxas finally retorted back as he adjusted the messenger bag, fingers curling around the strap."

"No, but your elbow's are bony enough."

Touche.

"Can you just get my bags please?"

"Get your own damn bags." Riku huffed as he tossed the tree bags that belonged to Roxas onto the ground. They hadn't been hard to find. After they had picked the blond up from the subway they had headed straight for Sora's dorm room force and emptied his stuff out first. All that left was his and he knew which one those were.

"You're just a bastard." Roxas bit out as he picked up one of the bags, leaving the other two on the ground expectantly.

"I swear if you weren't-"

"Hey guys!" Riku's voice was cut off by a shout at the top of the dorm they stood in front of. "Roxas! Riku! You guys gotta come up here! The room looks soooo cool! And Roxas' roommate is already here! How lucky is that?!" The brunette leaned over the white railing that framed the walk slim walkway that lead to the room doors. "Hurry up and get Roxas' bags Riku! Roxas' is probably tired from the ride here! Come on!"

Roxas smirked as he heard another huff from Riku who, just like a well trained dog, bent down and picked up the two bags. "He spoils you too much."

A shrug. "He's ten minutes older. I let him think that gives him the right to play big brother."

"Why couldn't he just bully you like normal older brother's do." Riku sighed as he trudged forward, Roxas following behind rather happily now. The one good thing about putting up with Riku was that he never had to put up with him without Sora around. And woe be it the person that messed with his little brother, even if it was Sora's best friend.

So the two trudged up the steps. Well...one of them did. The other just complained about how slow his companion was.

Yep...there it was. He could see the vein in Riku's temple start to poke out.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner Sora was on them in a minute. Though, Roxas noted, he made no attempt to help Riku with the bags. Perhaps they had had an argument on their way there?

"Your roommate looks really cool Roxas." Sora grinned as he looked an arm around his twin's shoulders and lead him in front of the grumbling Riku. "He looked at me really weird at first. Like he'd seen me some where, but I know that's impossible because I would have remembered seeing him."

Roxas listened happily to his brother's shattering, glad to have a friendly and familiar voice in his ears. He wrapped an arm around Sora's waist and bumped him lightly with his hip as he did so. "Come on bro...everyone looks at you weird." He teased lightly, a playful grin parting his lips.

Sora let out a small huff before bumping back into Roxas and puffing his chest out a bit. "Only because everyone wants to be me."

The two laughed as they squeezed together, trying to fit through the door without parting. "Hey Demyx! I want to introduce you to my twin and your wonderful roommate!" Sora called as their laughter died down to quiet chuckles.

"I'll be right there."

The blond smiled, laughter still evident in his eyes and the soft sounds he made. As his roommate came through one of the doors, cursing to himself as he stumbled, having tripped over one of his still packed boxes, the smile on Roxas' face slowly faded away. He stood there, lips partially parted as he stared into sea-blue eyes.

Demyx did the same when he noticed Roxas, though his expression went from surprise to disappointment and then to a pout.

"You!" Their voice rang out in unison around the room.

* * *

**Kao: **Yes yes. Now you know...you know...this is going to be DemRoku fic. Why? Because I adore this pairing, that's why. Plus I was was drawing Dem-Dem and the thought just hit me. I only had the first sentence in my mind but I turned on my music and let the rest just flow out. I hope you enjoyed it, even if you don't like the pairing it's going to be!


	2. Misinterpretations

Kao-tan: Sooooo sorry it took so long to dish out chapter two! I've been planning on doing an AkuRoku along with this but...we'll see. Anyway! On we go!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah...yeah...yeah...no.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Misinterpretations **

"Demyx..." Nothing. "Demyx. Come on! I thought you wanted to meet my brother?"

"Go away!"

"Demyx!" Sora gaped at the door that concealed his brother's roommate. His hand was still poised in the air to knock again, but the sharp tone in Demyx's voice had caught him off guard.

Both Roxas and Riku had stopped listening to the brunette's pleas about ten minutes before. The moment Roxas and his roommate had finished their shocked exclamations, the mulleted...mohawked...mohulleted male had instantly turned on his heel (rather ungraciously due to tripping over the ends of his pants) and tumbled back into his bedroom. When the shocked air had worn away Sora, ever the peacekeeper, had set to coaxing Demyx out from his room while Roxas and Riku went about moving the rest of the blonde's stuff in from outside and stacking it the best they could in the bedroom that Roxas took as his.

When they had finished that and settled into the living room portion of the dorm the silverette chanced to throw a questioning look at the blonde. All Roxas offered him was a simple shrug and Riku put it out of his mind. It wasn't like he actually cared about what went on in the other's life, after all. It wasn't like Roxas was _his_ little brother or anything. He also didn't know who this Demyx character was. And seeing the way he was acting he really didn't care to. He just had to wait till Sora was downcast enough that he could drag him away.

"Roxas?" The blonde glanced up from his book as his name was called. He had long since discarded his glasses and tie in favor of curling up on the couch. "Roxas!" Sora tried again. Because obviously just looking up and acknowledging the other wasn't good enough.

Roxas gave his brother a blank stare before sighing. It was an exasperated sigh that he made sure to make as dramatic as possible, drawing a quiet snort and snicker from the silverette opposite him. It was the kind of sigh a mother might give her child when he wanted too much attention. The blonde made a show of holding up his book, making sure Sora was watching him as he dogeared the page and closed it, placing it in his lap before looking up and giving his brother his complete attention. "Yes, Sora?"

"What did you do to Demyx?" It was a simple question but it had Roxas gaping at his twin.

Roxas' draw dropped the instant his mind registered exactly what it was that Sora had just asked him. "What do you mean, what did I do?!"

"He was an ungrateful jerk!" A muffled reply broke the silence that he settled in, coming from what was assumed to be Demyx's room.

"What?!"

"Roxas! I thought I raised you better then that!"

A sharp glare was thrown toward Riku by both twins, the older of the three now snorting to himself and holding his hand over his mouth, unsuccessfully trying to suppress his laughter. "You're going to believe a complete stranger over your own brother?!" Roxas exclaimed, returning his attention to his twin. "We don't even know this Demyx character!"

Sora was about to retort something. Something about being a good judge of character. He was, however, cut off before a single syllable even made it past his lips.. The brown haired boy had to jump back quickly as Demyx's door slung open, narrowly missing Sora's nose.

The taller blonde's jacket had been discarded, leaving him and a rough and ruffled tank-top that looked like it had seen better days. Years and years ago. The room fell into a tense silence as Demyx's eyes locked onto Roxas, the look on his face a far cry from pouting as it had been on the subway train. Actually...the new look kind of made Roxas feel a bit nervous, his body almost squirming under the smoldering gaze.

"I saved your life." Demyx ground out after a few moments, his gaze never wavering once.

Roxas resisted the urge to squirm that his body was demanding he give into. "You were in the right place at the right time. That's all." He managed to give a shrug of indifference, collecting his wits enough to send the dirty blonde a cool look.

Demyx's lips pursed into a thin line as he continued to stare at Roxas, his sea colored eyes narrowing a bit more.

"Roxas..." Sora started, scratching the back of his head. Glancing between Demyx and Roxas he finally turned a weary eye toward his twin. "I was just kidding before. About you doing something to him. But...uh...did you?" He asked uncertainly, trying to figure out how Roxas would even _know_ Demyx.

Roxas sighed in agitation, realizing this whole thing wasn't going to be dropped anytime soon. "I didn't do a thing to him!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut _UP_!" All attention was drawn toward Riku who was still seated in his chair, all humor from his face gone. After all, there was a thin line between funny and annoying. At least for Riku there was. Alright. DEMYX," The silverette shot Roxas a pointed look before turning his attention toward the mohulleted male. "What did Roxas do to you?"

"He didn't thank me." The reply came easy and quick, the dirty blonde tilting his chin up slightly as the words slid from his lips. For a moment Roxas thought he might have looked regal...if he wasn't dressed like a junkie.

"Didn't...thank you?" Riku raised an eyebrow curiously, eyes the brighter blonde who in turn shot him a nasty glare.

"Yeah. He was getting picked on bu these two punks," Roxas resisted the urge to tell Demyx to look in the mirror. "From downtown Shibuya! They were going to do something to him before I stepped in to save his bloody ass! And trust me, if I hadn't stepped in his _ass_ would have been _hella bloody_!"

Whatever intimidation Roxas had felt because of Demyx was gone once the other male began flailing around like an idiot. All he could do was shoot the dirty blonde a flat look as he picked up his book, uncurling his legs from underneath his body and standing up. They tingled slightly and Roxas shifted his stance from leg to leg to try and keep the feeling in them.

"Roxas, just thank him before he breaks something." Riku sighed. One of the few traits that Roxas shared with Sora was his stubbornness. Not the best trade to be bonded by.

"Like I said before." A light shrug. "He was just in the right place at the right time. I have no reason to thank him for something that happened on a mere coincidence."

Something sparked in Demyx's eyes and he opened his mouth to say something. However, something else had him thinking twice and he quickly bit back his tongue.

The tense atmosphere didn't seem to lessen any as blue eyes locked together, each glaring for their own reasons.

"Roxas." Sora tried to prod him again. "It's just a thank you...just say it."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Is that what it's going to take you get all three of you to leave me alone and let me do my unpacking? Fine. I'll say it." His words dripped venom and sarcasm but he didn't care. Lifting his chin in the same manner Demyx had before he folded his arms over his chest, book dangling from the loose grip on in. "I'm-"

"Forget it!" The sudden hiss of the words as Demyx spat them out almost made Roxas jump, something that Sora had the privilege of doing since he wasn't the one trying to not look intimidated. "I don't want your stupid apology."

"...The hell." Roxas' shock melted into anger in a second. He was just good like that. "You make a fuss, throwing a tantrum like a two year old, and then suddenly the apology you've been bitching about," A sharp gasp from Sora went unnoticed, the curse from his twin surprising him. "Just doesn't matter anymore?! What the hell is your problem?!"

The pale blonde's cheeks were tainted a harsh red from yelling and, at this point, probably his high blood-pressure. He could have almost looked attractive if it wasn't for the anger in his eyes.

Well...

Scoffing slightly Demyx tried not to sneer as he turned away. "An apology without something sincere behind it isn't what I want. And it's not worth it." He shot over his shoulder before another slam alerted the three younger male's that the conversation, at least with Demyx included, was over.

* * *

**Kao-tan:** Sorry this chapter isn't that long. I wanted to keep it kind of short while I plot out a few things that happen. Lemme tell you right now...I usually plot for my stories when I work mornings at my job which is why it takes a bit. XD So sorry about that. Though I'm going to go ahead and warn you that while this is going to end a DemRoku, there will be a few AkuRoku moments. Mainly to get under Dem Dem's skin. n.n

And I'd like to give a big thank you to all my reviewers that keep me going and make me want to upload chapters. =w=


End file.
